


Dreamscapes

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2017, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Resurrection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Kali was most impressed by the things he created.





	Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> Written for firefly124 for Fandom Stocking. Happy 2018!
> 
>  **Soundtrack:** Matthew Good’s _Decades_

 

 _~Maybe that_ _’s the way it goes_

 _Maybe that_ _’s the sound of something_

_Breaking up against your walls_

_Decades in the sound of something~_

* * *

 

The first time they kissed they were underwater.

Okay, not really, as romantic at that might sound. It did feel like it, Gabriel mused, for those few moments that stretched into a blissful eternity or so where they gazed into each other’s eyes, sizing the other up as they always did, trying to pull each other apart like they were peeling away candy wrappers. 

And then the kiss: breathtaking, exquisite, magnificent… Gabriel figured he’d leave it for the writers to figure out.

In their first meeting, by chance more than anything, Gabriel was completely overcome by her beauty and ferocity. Kali, on the other hand, seemed underwhelmed. It was that way for the first couple dates too, until Gabriel figured out what he was doing wrong. The thing about Kali was that she didn’t impress easily; no amount of witty repertoire or romantic musings swayed her past annoyance and mild disappointment.

Not that it bothered Gabriel in the slightest; he had plenty of adoration and kinky dreamscapes for the both of them.

Kali, he remembered, was most impressed by the things he created.

That was the thing most people got wrong about Kali, she wasn’t just “the destroyer” but she was both sides of the coin: destruction _and_ creation. It made sense to Gabriel at least, given that to destroy one needed to create in the first place.

Anyway, it was the only bit of showing off that Gabriel could get away with.

So he created for _her_ : scapes that rivaled anything the earth had to offer, architecture that defied flimsy human logic and were more spur of the moment than functional, gardens that stretched as far as the eye could gaze and were both whimsical and deadly, scapes that were both beautiful _and_ terrifying. Kali definitely got more of a thrill from the latter than the former, though.

It wasn’t enough to make Kali stay, to make her look deeper, but it was enough to hold her attention for a short while.

Death pretty much worked out in Gabriel’s favor then, since it was through dreamscapes, albeit messily constructed, that he could actually come back to her.

And did.

It was hard to catch Kali in dreams, however, since gods didn’t tend to dream. It took Gabriel _ages_ to come back to himself, and there were _still_ pieces of him floating out there somewhere, _important_ pieces. It took him ages more to construct something when it would only have taken him nanoseconds before his inconvenient demise. In between the frustration and the looming desire to give up, there was a voice at the back of his head to enjoy it while he could, enjoy the _human_ way of creating something.

But at least humans had _something_ to work with; Gabriel had to come up with it all out of thin air, all in the off chance that he might be able to reach out to Kali.

Finding her was kinda like being underwater too: freeing, peaceful, stretching out bits of himself and waiting to feel _something_ that reminded him of her.

And then, after ages more, she _dreamed._

He wasted no time then, ungracefully landing on the pillow next to her head and blinking up at an enraged war goddess. It was all worth it then, even if only to see the rage at being disturbed, the makings of payback in her eyes, to see all that fury get sucked out of her eyes and posture as if by a vacuum, replaced by confusion and even - Gabriel thought he saw it - _hurt._

“Gabriel….”

“The one and only, baby.” Gabriel dusted himself off, having just realized he had made the pillow explode upon landing. He plucked a feather out of her hair, but she didn’t even seem to notice. _Score one for me._  

“This is….” For one long and beautiful moment she was struck speechless; Gabriel really did have the floor. _Better make it count._

“Impossible? Wonderful? All that you had hoped and wished and dreamed for?”

Kali left the bed then, fingers brushing gracefully through her hair as if checking for stray feathers. “I am dreaming,” she mused. “Aren’t I?” Suddenly, her distant stare was sympathetic, eyes glazed over in sudden understanding and resignation. Gabriel didn’t like it _one bit._

“That all ya got for me? No, ‘I’m happy to see you’ or ‘I’m glad you’re not dead?’”

She turned away, brushing him aside as if he had just disappeared into thin air. For a second, Gabriel almost thought that he had, proof enough that his remaining in corporeal form was wearing him down. Who knew how long he could keep this up for? Especially since she didn’t believe in the slightest that he was here.

“It _is_ me, Kals. Archangels ain’t easy to kill. Lucy did a damn good job of it at first, but he didn’t take the time to hunt down every piece of me to obliterate. Preoccupied, that one.”

She didn’t speak, and it worried and pissed off Gabriel enough that he moved closer. If she wouldn’t respond to the fact that he was alive, even if only _technically,_ then maybe she’d respond to something else.

“You’re not still hung up over Baldy, are you?”

Kali turned on her heel slightly, eying him warily. That gaze made him feel like he would start flickering like a used up light bulb at any minute. “Would you forgive me if I admitted I had been wrong about you?”

“Would you forgive me if I told you I never got over you?”

She smiled then, slightly, but to her Gabriel knew he may as well be just a ghost. “That’s the thing about you, Gabriel. It doesn’t surprise me. You’re a true romantic at heart. It used to turn me off because I perceived you had no _fire_ in you, only sugar that decayed even the best of your intentions, but after that stunt you pulled….”

“Impressed you, huh? Have to admit, usually I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.” His face darkened despite the lighthearted atmosphere he was trying to conjure. “But my brother got the better of me that night. I held on though, with everything I had, and part of the reasoning behind that is _you._ I couldn’t just leave you behind like that, not after everything we….”

Kali fully turned to him then, “After what?”

He sighed, it taking everything in his power just to stay here _and_ not pull her into his arms. Kali never was one much for affectionate gestures or murmurings of love. Then again, maybe he should have just said ‘I’m back, baby,’ and took her right then and there. There’s no way she _wouldn_ _’t_ have responded to that, although it might not have been in his favor per se. “After everything we shared, after everything we _didn_ _’t_ say to each other.”

“Is that what you’re here for then, to tell me all the things on your mind? To convince me to take you back after all the times I’ve rejected you?”

Gabriel smiled in wonderment at her and shook his head. “No, Kali. I’m here to show you something beautiful. _One_ last thing, if I can mange it.”

Somehow, between the invisible fingers in him that held everything together and the pain he felt at not being able to feel her, at not knowing if he could even feel at all, between the threads that barely held in check his memories and his will, Gabriel opened up a world that he’d never quite fathomed before. There was darkness first, sticky puddles that reeked of his agony; a wind that carried screams that sounded like this own; a chill that ignited his quivering bones, one that wouldn’t move on and threatened to take him apart again in one fell swoop: the remnants of Lucifer, of Gabriel losing everything.

Then, with every ounce of joy and pride he could conjure up, knowing she was watching him with awe, he pushed through the madness and found _light,_ fading fast but lighting them up, lighting Kali up as she tilted her head back and laughed, the most heroic and beautiful sound that Gabriel had ever heard.

He didn’t get it at first, the scape he had created that was a mishmash of too many different things, one scene bleeding into another and only putting on display how weak he was, how he felt neither quite here nor there, but then he saw it: it was _her._ Two sides of the same coin: horrific, gruesome images surrounded them on one side, but an endless fantastical garden enveloped them on the other. It fit somehow, all of it did, Gabriel’s flickering light and Kali’s wavering darkness as she fought to take in everything that still made Gabriel who he was, the endless battle between truly hopeless sides. He took in the relief in her sharp eyes - ones that nothing could get past - and how at ease she seemed in one prolonged, peaceful moment. It was like she had nothing to fear anymore, nothing to hide, nothing to hold back.

Gabriel reached out for her hand, not quite making contact but feeling _something_ , little pinpricks of hope that almost brought tears to his eyes.

Kali didn’t notice, spellbound at his latest construct, one that had taken nearly everything out of him. He didn’t know how long he could remain here, how long Kali could will herself to remain asleep, didn’t know if she wanted him here anyway. This was all he had wanted, just to create something for her, something that made sense to her. He hadn’t even willed himself to do specifically that, but somehow all the pieces that should be there were. Now there was just the pesky matter of holding himself together here, in corporeal form.

He took a step back, only so he could watch her in an unadulterated, glorious view.

 _That_ didn’t go unnoticed. “Stay for a little while, will you?”

Underwater again, swimming towards her, letting her pull him in with one gratified look. He could still feel the kiss, like sugar and spice and fire rolling across his tongue. Like life itself, like death could never be the end.

 _I thought you_ _’d never ask._

**FIN**


End file.
